


All I Ever Wanted

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: King Alistair, Other, Queen Anora - Freeform, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hera goes to speak with Anora about her future.
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	All I Ever Wanted

Hera takes a deep breath, leaning heavily on her crutches and staring at the door to Anora’s chambers. After Loghain’s death, Anora had fallen into a screaming fit, unwilling to see reason or even so much as look at Alistair. Her grief had turned to rage when she heard that it was, indeed, Alistair who was crowned. For now, the plan was to have his coronation as soon as Denerim could be rebuilt.

After Anora’s public outrage at the Landsmeet, Eamon had suggested that she be housed in a suite of rooms in the tower of Fort Draken, and for once, Hera had agreed with him. But now that the Blight was over, someone had to speak with Anora about her future.

It’s Erlina who answers Hera’s knock, giving her a disapproving sniff before turning on her heel. “The Hero of Ferelden, my lady,” she says in a voice so venomous that Hera can hear the sneer on her face.

“Thank you, Erlina.” Anora’s voice is low and even, as if she’s rehearsed this moment a hundred times. “Please, come in and have a seat, Warden.”

Erlina steps aside so that Hera can enter, glad that she suggested that Anora’s things be moved from the Queen’s Chambers so that she could be surrounded by comfort and familiarity. “Lady Anora,” Hera says with a nod. “I would curtsy, but…” she gestures to the crutches and shrugs.

“ _ Queen _ Anora,” Erlina corrects sharply.

Hera ignores her and takes the seat opposite Anora, setting her crutches within reach. 

“I’m told that the entrance to my tower was walled in by mages,” Anora says stiffly. “It’s good to see that was only a rumor.”

“No rumor,” Hera says, folding her hands in her lap. “Well, not a  _ wall _ exactly. There were a dozen soldiers and four mages in the rooms below you,” she explains. “And a few servants, but I’m not certain how many. When the smoke began to clear the mages took down the barrier to allow entrance again.”

Anora’s eyebrows raise quickly. “You mean I was actually  _ trapped _ here? What if the darkspawn had gotten in?”

Trying not to roll her eyes, Hera shakes her head. “Of course you weren’t. And if darkspawn had gotten through the barrier then we would have all been dead by then and no one would survive. You had a month of food and water stored, and since you’re under arrest, you saw no one else. I can’t see how it would make a difference if you were walled in or not.”

“As Queen of Ferelden, I—”

“You’re not queen,” Hera corrects softly. “You haven’t been since the Landsmeet. That’s why I’m here.”

Anora pales slightly but sets her jaw. “You come with news, then.”

Hera takes another deep breath, steeling herself for this moment. “Anora, you know that I have nothing but respect for you,” she begins. “In another life, I imagine we would have been great friends— I like ambition, and you have it in spades.”

“And yet, here you are, deciding my fate.”

The weight of Anora’s fate is heavy on Hera’s heart— as a crowned queen herself, she feels especially guilty for what is to come. “Alistair is a Therin and it doesn’t matter that he’s a bastard. You, on the other hand—”

“I am a Therin by marriage only.” Anora bows her head, twisting her fingers together until they turn red. “And have no children.”

“If you did it would change nothing,” Hera tells her gently. “The Bannorn has decided that because you were complicit in your father’s plot you are to be stripped of your title as the Tyrna of Gwaren and will be known only as Lady Anora Mac Tir. The Ban of Storm Coast has offered a place in his household for you as a lady in waiting to his wife, if you choose.”

“A damp and cold prison!” Anora covers her mouth to stop the sob from breaking free, but she’s too late. Hera looks away, giving her a moment to settle herself. “And if I reject this offer?” Anora asks. The question is small and soft, but doesn’t waver. 

It makes Hera’s admiration of her grow.

“You are free to remain here, in the tower,” Hera says. “You will be kept in the manner to which you are accustomed, but you will not leave the tower or see anyone beyond your maid. Erlina will be dismissed after today and replaced with someone new.”

Anora’s hands come up to cover her face and she takes long, deep breaths. “I— I need some time,” she says finally.

“You have three days,” Hera says, getting carefully to her feet and setting the crutches in place. “Anora, for what it’s worth, I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“All I ever wanted was to keep Ferelden safe and prosperous. And you’ve put her in the hands of a fool.” To Hera’s surprise, there’s no heat to the insult, only a deep sadness.

“I hope he surprises you, then.”


End file.
